


Elder scrolls drabbles/ short stories

by DarkestHeir



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Asexual Character, Dark Brotherhood OC, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, References to Depression, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: just a bunch of short stories and back grounds to my bois in TESthis is more for me than anything but enjoy my stories anyways! they will probably be revised at random times.





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be heavily ooc, all of these stories  
> fight  
> me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adion and Marcurio in a Dwemer ruin for the night  
> Adion dwelling on his feelings like a dumbass

Marcurio huffed, as much as he loved the ancient Dwemer, he would rather not spend the night here. He watched as Adion walked about, setting up the camp within a gated section of the ruins.

“Adion you do realize that there are Falmer in these ruins?” Marcurio snapped, a bit hysteric at the idea of dying at the hands of such creatures. He did not accept enough money to be around Adion, that Bosmer made over 1000 gold everytime he left ruins. His charisma got he amazing prices that nearly ran some shops out of money until he bought supplies from them. He should have asked for more. Of course he enjoyed the man's company, despite the awkwardness of having to hear his sexual escapades, the law breaking, and the general stupidity.

He had been around the man a long time, he had seen highs and lows.

Marcurio shook his head, why was he thinking about this now?

He turned his head to watch the smaller and much older man, frowning as Adion kept setting up the bags before stopping and turning to look at the apprentice wizard.

Adion nodded, his smart and smug grin residing upon his face, “Which is why, my dear friend, were setting up our camp here!” Adion stood from starting a small fire to motion to the walls and gates of the area he had chosen out. “If they themselves were not able to open those gates, which costed me so many lockpicks, then who says they will be able to get in here now?”

He walked towards Marcurio, the air around him as confident and carefree as ever, motioning with his hands, a mannerism that Marcurio found endearing as it was funny.

“Even if they do get past these gates somehow, which I highly doubt,I have set up traps and runes!” He turned sharp on his heel, his smooth black hair spinning and hitting Marcurio in the face a bit. The Imperial sputtered as he looked at the traps, pulling of a strand from his face and scowling, “You shed like a dog”

Adion laughed, his white teeth gleaming in the dim light provided by the Dwemer lamps.

Marcurio couldn't help but smile back, his smile and laughs were infectious.

After Adion quieted down. His face became a bit more serious but still adorning a soft smile, “Don’t worry dear friend, we are safe, but if it makes you feel any better we could always take shifts to keep watch”

Marcurio nodded murmuring out an agreement, “Sound good”

Marcurio shifted the pile of cloth Adion had set up, pulling out some lumber they always hauled and circling the small pile with it. He lit it on fire with one quick spark of destruction magic.

Adion hummed contently at the fire, bones warming up already from the cold and damp air around them.  He pulled out some venison and a few bottles of mead, Marcurio raised a brow at the alcohol, curious. Adion shrugged, his grin and lessened into a smile, “we need to relax a bit my friend, tomorrow will be another long journey down below and we must enjoy whatever time we have to relax.”

The mage snorted, as Adion simply smiled back at him and offered a bottle. Marcurio accepted the bottle with little complaints. They sat by the fire in relative silence, Marcurio eating the meat provided . It was comfortable, watching the fire burn, the smell of smoke, the way Adion would hum little sections of songs. He was a bard after all, he enjoyed the lively music and would provided it for himself if necessary. Adion always carried items of entertainment. 

Marcurio watched him curiously as he crawled over to his bedroll and to his stuff that had been strewn in a seemingly careless manner. He pulled out the lute he always carried. Adion shuffled back on his knees, a gentle light in his eyes as he plucked the strings to test them. The younger male leaned back on his hands, watching Adion’s calloused fingers with bemusement, wondering what he might play. Adion lifted his head, adorning that small and warm smile from earlier, “any requests you snarky mage?”

Said snarky mage snorted, rolling his eyes, “Sadly I don’t think a savage like you would be able to play much” his voice filled with mirth as he leaned forward again. Adion gasped, exaggerated and jokingly, “how dare you, turning into one of the Thalmor are we?”

Marcurio smiled, his eyes shining, “I feel like you’re calling me ugly”

Adion laughed in return, “I do not tell lies like that my friend”

“So are you saying I’m ugly or handsome”

Adion let out a chuckle, eyes casting back down to his instrument.

His fingers plucked softly at the strings, a small tune lifting into the air. Marcurio snorted, leaning back a tad as he finished up his meal. He placed the drink next to him as Adion’s tune played lazily through the air, gentle and careful.

Adion hummed along to his improvised song, stopping at moment’s to think before continuing. He had closed his eyes, brows furrowed in concentration as he played. How endearing, Marcurio thought.

He didn’t know what he thought of the Dragonborn when they first met, maybe just another wild adventure that would huddle around a fire and tell exaggerated tales to people for the fame. Adion was boastful, cocky, arrogant, but all at the right times. He’s helped so many others, insisting on nothing but gaining money nonetheless. Selfless and selfish all at the same time.

Adion was strange.

Marcurio sighed, lifting his bottle of mead to his lips and finishing whatever was left. The alcohol left a warm buzz in his body, comfortably pooling in Marcurio’s stomach.  Adion kept playing, picking up pace sometimes and then he stopped for a while, Marcurio watched curiously.

Adion opened his eyes and smiled at him, filled with playfulness and excitement. His slow song had picked up pace as he played now, filling the room with steady music as Adion began to sing out loud.

Marcurio had no clue what he was saying, he guessed it was Adion’s native tongue, and it was down right enchanting. Marcurio always understood why Adion seemed to be able to successfully seduce everyone in his radius, he was a champion, the Dragonborn, the Harbinger, the Silencer, so many titles, anyone would be proud to have lain with him. Marcurio understood but never felt the pull, and now Adion was singing, his voice was angelic and strange and he understood none of what Adion was saying but it sounded absolutely beautiful.

The song continued, his smile infectious as Marcurio smiled back. The fire crackled, his voice echoed, Marcurio had hardly ever felt so comfortable in someone's else's presence alone.

After some time, Marcurio watching with eyes a bit wider than normal, Adion slowed, his skilled fingers plucking the strings softer as he hummed instead. As Adion finished, Marcurio gave a few small claps.

“Very nice Adion, did you just make that right now?”

Adion nodded, sliding the instrument back to its original area, “Yes I did friend, I’m glad you enjoyed it so”

Marcurio grinned, “I hope you weren’t saying anything bad about me” he teased.

The elder Wood Elf laughed, “No I wasn’t I promise you”

They faded into a content silence, Marcurio watching the fire for a bit before y  awning, “Ah, I’m exhausted, I should probably sleep so I don’t die tomorrow”

Adion laughed again, “Have some faith in me Marcurio, we aren’t going to die. You’re not allowed to anyways, I would get very bored without a snarky companion”

Marcurio huffed in acknowledgement as he stood and stretched, back popping a few times as he stretched his arms up. Adion watched, a small blush spreading on his face. He was no stranger to the body, but sex was sex and love was new to him, despite being as old as he was. Adion glanced up at Marcurio’s face, he had grown to love this man after many many months together, they clashed in very pleasant ways and Adion could not deny how his heart would quicken. Marcurio had seemingly placed himself in the midst of his fantasies some unknown day. The last time Adion had gone to Riften he had gone to the temple of Mara for her blessing and left with an amulet that has been in his bag for a little more than a month. Adion was confident, he was sure of himself and held his head high, but the mere idea of kissing this Imperial warmed his face and twisted his stomach.

Adion had never met anyone as enticing as Marcurio. It was an odd feeling, Adion was over 100 years old and yet this is one of the few times he had fallen in love, at least one that seemingly grew stronger everyday.

The bosmer let out a sigh, his heart fluttering pleasantly as Marcurio loosened his fitting robes to sleep more comfortably. Adion swallowed, his thoughts taking a turn into a less than platonic route as they tended to do, making himself more flustered.  Marcurio was fixing his bed roll, getting ready to slip in and Adion ripped his eyes away from the younger imperial’s form to look at the fire, trying to calm the lust slowly pooling in his stomach and the fluttering in his chest that has resumed against his will once again.

The Dragonborn heard another sigh, the movement of the bed roll, and the he could feel eyes settled upon him as he stared at the fire with strict intent. A yawn broke through the air and through Adion’s growing lack of control over his own thoughts, he turned to glance at Marcurio to find the Imperial facing him, eyes already half lidded in the exhaustion of their adventure.

Adion could feel his face warming, he didn’t know why and hoped that his friend didn’t notice and his increasingly half asleep state, “Try not to die while I sleep if you would be so kind” Marcurio murmured, lazing teasing tones comforting Adion.

He hummed back in response, watching as Marcurio drifted off to sleep much faster than anticipated, maybe knowing he was being watched over helped?

Adion waited a few moments, doing nothing but watching Marcurio with soft eyes.

He really did love him, he was so in love it made him kind of sick. Adion wanted to be one of those gross overly affectionate couples in taverns after one to many drinks. The one people would cringe over and the pray to the divines that when they bought a room nothing was heard.

Adion fell back to lay next to the fire, letting the cold stone work soothe him. What was he going to do? What if he wore the amulet and Marcurio said nothing? What if he asked and Marcurio didn’t feel the same way at all?

Adion had been pushed into stressful situations for years and years after arriving in Skyrim. He felt old, although he was old that wasn’t the point, he felt like he had seen too many things, felt the crushing feeling of the world upon his shoulders too many times. Marcurio helped ease his mind of those things, he knew almost exactly what was happening in his life, or what had happened. This idea of rejection scared him, not rejection though, just Marcurio’s rejection.

Marcurio always bunked with him when he didn’t feel like indulging in the more carnal pleasures in life with some pretty bar maiden or hardened adventure in a tavern. Marcurio had heard his nightmares, the increasing frequency of them, fear of failures, fear of loss, Adion was grateful that the younger Imperial never brought it up the next day. The Dragonborn was at a loss, he really did love the fool. Adion sat up slowly, wishing not to make too many noises as he turned to look at the slumbering man. Marcurio cared for him, they were very great friends, that was true at least. Maybe even if Marcurio didn’t feel the same they would still be friends?

Adion didn’t know what to do for once, scared about the situation, the solution, and the path.

Something was telling him that everything would be alright, he hoped that everything _would_ be alright but _with_ Marcurio at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero and Adion  
> Adion being dumb and laying on the floor  
> i dunno fight me this is all self indulgent as hell

Cicero was most certainly unique.

Adion watched the Jester with a curious stare, Cicero performing his finishing touches of keeping the night mother intact. Foul smelling preservatives being flushed away by gentle burning plants. 

He looked so happy to be keeping their mother. His usually crazy and yellow eyes a nice smooth gold as he worked. He looked calm, as calm as the crazy man could get.

Adion sighed , spreading himself across the cold floor the Dawnstar sanctuary. He was tired, sleeping sounding like a good way to pass the time. He seemingly couldn’t, however.

Adion has been trying to sleep for the last couple of hours, it proved futile however, sleep seemed to elude him. Cicero continued humming.  
He kept watching Cicero as he preformed what he must, the ritual to keep the pathways of the Night Mother clear for Adion’s own purpose. 

He let out a loud yawn, his sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth and glinting in the light, his eyes still stuck on the crazy man. Cicero had finished, now mumbling to himself and giggling, he seemed happy, caring for their mother. Adion closed his eyes, listening to the noises of the sanctuary. There was low wails of pain that ran through the halls from the torture chamber. There was a clink of wood on steel as one of the new murders prepared dinner for the night. The humming from his jester, his keeper’s soft steps padding around the Night Mother as he put away his tools. There was a dull thud from down the stairs, someone practicing with a bow.  
There was a small whistle of wind from the outside, a drip of water in the garden, the sound of bottles clinking on the alchemist table.   
Adion sighed, the ground was cold against his skin, it felt so good and relaxing. He twitched when he felt eyes settle upon his form, knowing all too well that it was his jester staring at him. Adion wondered what Cicero was thinking, what went through the mind of this silly mad man?

Cicero had been through many hardships, he wondered if Cicero ever compared him to the old listener he once knew. He wondered if he really did live up to the title bestowed upon him. 

“Listener?” Cicero spoke, it was soft but still filled with that insane smile that was always on his face. Adion opened his eyes, looking up to find the jester hovering right above him.

“Do you need any help my Listener?” Cicero asked, his tone as mad as always, his eyes however were soft. They were glowing softly in the dim light of the sanctuary, amber instead of the mad gold they usually held. It was beautiful.

Adion smiled at the older man, he loved seeing Cicero, he loved many things about the jester. He loved how tiny the imperial was, even compared to a wood elf like himself. He loved his cackles and dancing, and the way his voice would dip into clarity occasionally. He loved how round he was, even though he looked soft, he knew that the jester was dangerous, a very capable man. Cicero watched him curiously, he could see Adion sinking into his own thoughts, oh what a beautiful Listener. Cicero knelt down to Adion, snapping him out of his own pleasant thoughts about the jester. The Imperial sat cross legged right by Adions head, he gave a pat to his lap.

Adion blinked, there was a second of no movement before the Listener’s smile grew and he promptly placed his head in his Keeper’s lap.

Cicero giggled happily, removing his gloves gleefully with a quick motion. His bare hands were placed gently on Adion’s face, cupping his cheeks, thumbs tracing patterns onto the tanned flesh. The wood elf sighed, relaxing in his grip. Cicero hummed, watching Adion’s face.

The jester’s hands were soft, surprisingly so, no doubt he took care of himself, much to Adion’s surprise. He nuzzled into the soft hands, loving the way that Cicero’s fingers brushed against his face all too gently. What a wonderful man. 

Cicero smelled of something strong and medical, hidden well under various smells of plants, such as lavender. The smell of frosting seemed to reside heavily upon him as well, the frosting that sweet rolls were always adorned with.   
Adion turned his head, nuzzling his nose into the soft tiny hands that cradled him. He took a deep breath, absorbing the new smells that surrounded him, he could smell the distant blood of kills on the soft and old clothes Cicero wore, the smell of frosting growing ever so stronger as he nuzzled the hands contently. 

“Oh…” Cicero murmured as Adion continued to make himself comfortable in the younger man’s hands. Adion wasn’t watching him, so he smiled, a soft smile, a smile that spoke of all the endearing and sometimes bad thoughts of his Listener. The Listener that spared his life, that accepted him with open arms.   
They both let out content sighs, comfortable where they were right now.


	3. Dark Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicente and Aris, cause im dumb  
> its ended so weirdly because i just didn't feel like wirting sex soooo  
> here u go

Aris was always eager to please. He had been part of the Cheydinhal sanctuary for a few years now. He loved his family, he did. He did every contract with careful eye to attention and unhindered excitement. He got every bonus that had been offered up to him, the executioner and speaker that watched over him very proud of how he was coming along from just a lowly murder. However..

He loved a few more than most.

Lucien Lachance, his speaker. He carried himself with an air of confidence, confident in his abilities to lead the sanctuary, confident in his murdering skill, confident over the power he held. Aris love it, Aris loved it much more than he should love his dear brother. 

He wasn’t the only family member he loved. He loved the vampire, Vicente. He was attractive, alluring, and very strong. He was a vampire after all, Aris knew that if Vicente wanted to, he could easily kill him, or drain him of his life, one sounded much more fun than the other. 

Aris was guilty with these thoughts, indulging in his increasingly lewd mind when he was away from the sanctuary. Sometimes he swore that he felt eyes on him, and remembered how good Lucien was at staying hidden, wondering if the speaker knows his impure desires.

He would frequently ponder how it would feel to be pressed between the bodies of them both, hands sliding up and down his form, caressing, lips pressing against his neck, warm voices mummering how good he was.

Aris shivered.

The young mer began to remember how Lucien had snuck into his room the first time after he was released from jail. He wondered if Lucien had ever snuck into his room again after that.

He wondered if he had snuck into his room while he had his own private time, wondered if his dear speaker ever heard his name fall out of Aris’ mouth, sweet and thick with lust.

The few times Aris has seen the speaker since his recruitment, his smile had been a bit wider, a bit knowing, or at least he thought it was.

Aris flushed in the flickering light the torches on the wall provided.

He was lying on his back, the creaky bed underneath him giving a groan as he shifted. He watched his other dear family members sleep, some missing however, out doing contracts no doubt.

Aris was restless, his thoughts every where again, touching the lewd corners of his minds that held the thoughts of his speaker and executioner.  Aris momentarily let his thoughts drift again, his hands dangling over the hem of his black pants, he wanted to indulge in these thoughts again. Before Aris could contemplate it more, a sudden presence by his bed sent a shock through him, staring into the pale eyes of a vampire. Aris swallowed a scream and settled for a rough flailing at he tipped off his bed in shock.

Vicente watched his assassin with amusement, letting out a small chuckle as the younger man toppled off his bed. Aris’ head poked from the other side, locking eyes with the elder executioner and smiling back at him, “Are you alright my dearest Aris?” Vicente murmured, amusement slightly mixed with mild concern. The elf stood quickly, sitting back upon his bed, facing Vicente, “Ah.. yes I’m okay, ‘s there something you need of me, my brother?” 

Vicente watched him for a moment, before offering his hand for Aris to maneuver himself off the bed. Aris took the hand, standing in front of the vampire before Vicente began speaking, “Brother, I need to talk to you about an important matter, nothing bad I assure you” Vicente whispered with a smile, immediately putting Aris’ slowly spiking anxiety to rest, edging on his curiosity.   
  
“What is it then, brother?” Aris asked, tilting his head. Vicente’s smile widened a bit,  finding the head tilt from the younger Bosmer adorable, “Follow me, I want to talk to you about this in private”

Aris frowned gently, “okay?”   
  
Vicente led Aris to his room, lower in the sanctuary. 

Vicente could feel Aris’ curiosity that borderlined on fear as he opened the heavy wooden that let into the vampire’s room. He knew that Ari’s trusted him, and that he was bound by the tenants, but he supposed it was natural for warm bodies to be scared of a creature such as himself.

Aris entered, and turned to face Vicente. 

The elder vampire stared at him for a few moments before speaking once more, “Dear brother you’ve proved yourself to be very valuable. You have completely every contract you have been given down to the letter, you have brought in many souls and plenty of coin for our family, I am sure that our father and mother are very pleased with your work.” 

Aris was beaming at the praise, watching the elder breton with wide eyes brimming with affection and pride. 

“Saldy my dear brother, our work is now over, you will be handed over to Ocheeva beginning tomorrow for contracts.” Vicente watched Aris’ face. It had fallen, his eyes were still filled with pride, he had advanced, he was happy, but he obviously did not like the idea of parting from the executioner. 

Aris opened his mouth to reply, his voice saddened but not strained, “Ah yes, of course, thank you for informing me, and for training me brother”

A second passed by, Vicente watched the emotions flurl in Aris’ eyes. He always looked so vulnerable with him, unable to hide how he felt, it was adorable.

“Will that be all?” Aris asked, looking hopefully at the other, and Aris was right to be hopeful, because the night was not done for either of them.

Vicente stepped closer to the smaller male, grabbing Aris’ hand and bringing it up to his lips.  The blush that spread across Aris’ face was instantaneous and beautiful, Vicente smiled against the hand he had kissed before letting it drop back to its owner’s side. He promised himself that he would not feed from his own family members, but the lingering smell and light taste of Aris against his mouth was absolutely delicious.

  
“Aris, I would like to offer you something I only offer when I find others worthy of such a gift.” 

The Bosmer watched him, his eyes bright, his face slowly losing its previous red hue.

“I would like to offer you my dark gift, the gift of vampirism”   
Aris was unfazed, he kept watching Vicente.

“You would have to feed regularly to keep a.. normal appearance, but-” Aris tuned Vicente out, He already knew what becoming a vampire meant, what it entailed, and chose to watch the vampire speak.

He watched the way Vicente’s mouth moved, the fangs slowly appear from behind his lips occasionally. Aris knew that Vicente looked the way he did because he had not fed in a very long time. He wondered what it would feel like to have Vicente press his fangs into his throat, his tongue lapping at the blood that would rise up from the wound.   
  
Aris gave a shiver.

Vicente had finished explaining, He had asked if he wanted the dark gift, Aris smiled. He smiled as Vicente had lifted his hand to press it up against Aris’ cheek, his thumb gingerly stroking Aris’ cheek.   
  
“Is that a yes then dear brother?” Vicente asked, he had taken another step forward at one point, Aris didn’t know when. Vicente’s hand was cold compared to Aris, his thumb was gently stroking Aris’ cheek, right under his eye.

Aris let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feeling of the cool hand on his face. Vicente hummed as he gently pushed Aris back, and the younger man moved with him. It was only a few steps before Aris’ back was suddenly pressed against the cool stone wall of Vicente’s room. 

Vicente leaned down closer to the short wood elf, his lips hovering over Aris’ own. His hands were gently lifted to cup the younger male's face. Aris shivered.

They stayed like that for what seemed forever Aris shaking, unsure of what to do , he lifted up his hands, visibly shaking from nerves. Aris gently ran his hands up Vicente’s dark clothes. He fingered the golden amulet that hung from Vicente’s neck before his hands trailed up, and he cupped the other’s face in turn.

Vicente let out a sigh as the warmer hands were placed on his skin and he leaned in, gently placing his lips against Aris’. Aris gasped a bit, still surprised by the kiss despite all the build up.

Vicente pressed one kiss only, quick and gentle. He pulled back to examine the young blood he had pinned, the way his eyes were half lidded, the way they fluttered open to full attention as he pulled back.

The blush had returned, and was beautifully placed upon his Aris’ lightly browned skin. His breathing had quickened, Vicente could hear the increasing of Aris’ heart, it was endearing to see the effect Vicente had on Aris. He removed his hands from Aris’ face, he slowly guided them down the front of Aris’ shirt.

The wood elf let out a shaky breath, feeling the hem of his shirt being disturbed as fingers pushed against his bare flesh. Vicente’s fingers were cold but slowly warming as the played with his stomach. He ran his hands over the muscles there, the dips of his hips, the softness that encased part of his body. Vicente watched his murderer, the way his lips would part ever so slightly as he pressed into the soft flesh, how cute. 

Aris lowered his hands from Vicente’s face to run them over his clothed forearms. He was at the mercy of him.

Vicente shrugged off Aris’ hands with a small roll of his shoulders. Aris understood immediately and let them fall to his sides, still shaking from excitement and nervousness.

He had never done this before, last time he was anywhere near this situation things had gone… horribly wrong.

Aris let out a shaking breath, feeling Vicente’s cold hands slither up his sides, all too gentle and teasing. 

“Vicente, wait-” Aris whimpered out, suddenly scared, reminded about the horrors some people were willing to commit. Aris was a murderer sure but he would never take someone apart with all viciousness that could be offered.

There was whispering in Aris’ head, ‘how exotic’ ‘pretty wood elf’, by Sithis, by the  _ divines. _

Vicente could feel the fear that appeared out of nowhere, he retracted his hands quickly and carefully to not startle Aris more. He gently cupped Aris face once again, “My dear, what’s wrong?” Vicente whispered. 

Aris let out another shaking breath between clenched teeth before opening his mouth, only to close it a few more times. 

Vicente has been alive for a long time, much longer than his race warranted, he had seen many things, many damaged people enter his family, many damaged people along the way. He knew what this was, and Vicente could feel his nice kept composure crack. He was not a good person, not in the eyes of many, but he would never do such things. Anger seeped into his head, someone had hurt Aris in a way he would never dare hurt anyone. 

“Aris” Vicente murmured. Aris’ eyes locked back onto Vicente, slowly swimming out from whatever hell they had left in his head. 

“Look at me dear brother, keep your eyes on me” His voice was gentle and soothing, Aris nodded, tears that had slowly brimmed his eyes slowly drying as he blinked them away. 

Aris watched Vicente closely, the elder with a knowing sadness and anger on his face. He felt embarrassed, he hadn't expected this to come up right now, of course it made sense that it would but it still embarrassed him. 

“I will not force you to talk about what has happened to you, but I want you to know that this is your choice. I won't pressure you into my desires, I do not dream of hurting you” Vicente spoke with a sad smile, caressing Aris’ cheek.

Aris gave a small nod, a blush spreading on his cheeks, such kindness. He laughed in the back of his head, such kindness from a vampire, a murderer. 

“I....” Aris began, his voice still shaking just enough to notice, “I want… this, I’m sorry that this appeared, I do want this Vicente” 

The more he spoke the clearer his voice became, which Aris’ was thankful for as he continued, “I would love to accept you gift, and I would love to… lay… with you” his voice softened and lowered in the end, his blush all but burning his face as it spread from his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears.

Vicente smiled, watching as Aris averted his eyes, the younger man was endearing when he was so in love. 

“And you won’t hurt me unless I ask you too right?” Aris said with a cheeky smile that caused Vicente to laugh. His laugh tapered off to a hum, watching the lust refill Aris’ eyes once more, “Of course dear brother” His voice was hardly above a whisper.    
  
Aris couldn’t hold Vicente’s eyes for long, clearly embarrassed with what he said, he looked down with a small shy smile.

The younger male wrapped his arms around Vicente in one smooth and quick motion, nuzzling his face into his chest. Hearing the weak, almost nonexistent, heartbeat all vampires had, how his own would sound in due 

Vicente hummed rubbing Aris’ back as the young man buried his face into his dark clothes. He let Aris do so for a minute before pulling back, they stared at each other, Aris with new found excitement and Vicente smiled, wide enough to show the fangs that resided in his mouth. Vicente moved his hands to Aris’ sides, before quickly wrapping his arms around the Bosmer and lifting him up. Aris let out a noise of surprise, a quick and high pitched squeak as he was lifted off the ground. 

Vicente maneuvered with all the grace of a deadly creature as he walked towards the stown bed he slept upon. He sat down, Aris now in his lap, moving his arms from Aris’ torso to his waist with a smile of contentment.

Vicente pulled Aris closer, nuzzling his mouth against Ari’s neck. The vampire could hear Ari’s heart beat, the warmth of his skin. Aris shiverd, shifting in Vicente’s lap as the man placed soft kisses against his skin. The kisses became open mouthed, Vicente gently scraping his sharp fangs against Aris’ artery, pressing his tongue to the area to feel the younger man’s pulse increase. 

Aris whined, lifting his arms to wrap them around Vicente’s shoulders, pulling him close as the pressure of teeth increased.  

As much as Aris knew about vampires, he didn’t know the feeling of being bitten thank the divines, until now. The pressure disappeared and was replaced with a prick of pain as the fangs dipped into his flesh. Vicente moaned against his neck, obviously deprived of blood for much to long. Vicente pulled his fangs out and placed his mouth over the bleeding wound, licking at the blood that seeped out of the two punctures. Aris shivered again, whimpering at the slight stab of pain, gasping as Vicente sucked around the area, drawing more blood. The Bosmer ground his hips down against Vicente, gasping as his Executioner grabbed his hips tighter, grinding back up against him. The smell of blood slowly seeping into the air.

Aris giggled breathlessly, feeling something hard press up against him. He always carried a few cure disease potions with him, maybe if he drank one, they could do this again?

Vicente pulled himself away from the damage he had caused and placed a kiss right on Aris’ throat, nipping at the skin, making the man in his lap groan. 

Aris agreed to himself as Vicente moved his hands from his hips and underneath Aris’ shirt. Aris wanted to do this again, he loved Vicente and he needed to do this again.


	4. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aris' first kill

It was cold, so so cold in the Imperial city.   
The rain had recently stopped, clouds still looming overhead and blocking out the moonlight.  
Aris sighed, he rubbed his hands together with his torch under the overhang in an alley. The air smelled pleasant, the scent of rain mixing with distant fires from within the houses. The smell of food was the most pleasant, it has been a while since he has had a good meal.  
Aris’ stomach growled, it hurt, it felt as if it was trying to eat itself from the lack of food Aris has recently gone through. Everything hurt, his body ached from the cold weather and ground he had slept on for the past year. People didn’t want to deal with him, he had just started learning the most common language of the city, it didn't sound good so he couldn't really get a job just yet, he was young and inexperienced. Aris rubbed his hands together as he curled in tighter into himself, this sucked for the lack of a better word. He felt dirty and used, his hair had grown long, his face unshaven. He tried to bathe as he could outside the city, he wasn’t dirty exactly, but he wasn’t clean.

A cold breeze followed him down the alley, he shivered in its wake. Aris wished for a house again, with a family that cared, with people that wouldn't hurt him. Hopefully that wasn’t too far off.   
Aris closed his eyes, leaning up against the cold stone wall as his torch burned, held upright by loose rocks and dirt.   
Footsteps echoed past the alley, stragglers, other homeless people, and adventures coming by on occasion. Sleep edged upon him, sleep always helped him get by, ignoring the pains and the hunger. His attempt however was soon interrupted as footsteps echoed past the alley, or partially. That’s what caught Aris’ attention.

The footsteps only stopped halfway, and then turned. They were coming closer.  
Aris stood, a bit bleary from sleep and confused.  
A man, tall, maybe a nord, wrapped in a black cloak neared him. 

Aris does not remember the man’s face, he remembers it being concealed in dark shadows. Maybe that's how it was. A smile was in the man’s voice as he neared Aris.  
He did not understand much, he understood hello, maybe the name of the man, and the rising tone of a question. This stranger had at least a foot upon Aris, he could help but press himself up against the wall, feeling the cheap iron dagger of his belt.  
The man tilted his head, saying something again, he sounded concerned? Maybe, Aris wasn’t sure.

Aris shook his head, “D-don’t know” He murmured in return, accent thick and heavy.  
The man chuckled, saying something clear, clear as day that Aris understood very very well.  
“Aren’t you a pretty wood elf?”  
Said wood elf hissed, sucking in breath through his teeth.  
Bile rose in his throat quickly, his blood ran cold, colder than the night around him, colder than the metal that sat on his hip. Aris’ vision blacked for a moment, his breathing quickened immediately. 

It was their fault, they murdered his family, they made him run. Aris remembers hands on his jaws, squeezing until it hurt to open his mouth, hands tied and useless. “Such a pretty wood elf so pretty, so good”  
Hands on his body, laughter, searing pain. Pain.  
He was young, he didn’t deserve it, he wasn’t a pretty wood elf. He was strong and cold.

“Beautiful”  
Whispers, whispers in the air as his vision came back, The man with a face covered in shadow appearing in his vision once more.

The man seemed concerned, Aris didn’t care, he gripped the dagger on his hip, “Don’t call me that” he hissed.  
Aris was not that, Aris was not pretty, Aris was better than that, better than a tied up whore.  
The stranger reeled back a bit, maybe not understanding how Aris felt, maybe not seeing the concealed anger set upon him.   
A chuckle, Aris would never know if he miss read him, “A pretty Wood elf? Why?”

Aris growled, low in his throat as his hand shot to grab the dagger on his hip. He wasn’t thinking, he was just reacting. Aris yelled something, he would be later told that he yelled, “Don’t call me that!”  
The next thing Aris knew was the yelling, someone was yelling and he was kneeling on the floor. The air smelled like metal, it smelled like blood. So much blood.  
Aris was no longer cold, his hands face and stomach warm. He looked down, vision swimming as the eyes landed on the puddles of blood, beautiful red blood. The stranger was laying in a poll of it, stab wounds and gashes caused by his old dagger. Aris fell back, scrambling up as the clanking of armour neared, “Guards! Guards! Murderer!!”   
Aris was apprehended easily, what had happened?  
As he was taken away, Aris felt eyes dig into him, a dark air surrounding him, something had been observing his kill, accidental as it might have been. Something was waiting.


	5. Character Building: Adion before Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just trying to build my character. if it doesnt make sense please tell me, im not good at this if you couldnt tell lol

Adion wants to be known. Simple enough for most, he has always wanted to be the best at what he takes up. In Valenwood he would constantly practice in weapons and fighting to be the best, he shows little to know recognition to negative things. He is arrogant and boastful of his achievements. Being the best meant being the most attractive he could be, it meant being the best archer and swordsmen he could with whatever he could, it meant being able to allure whatever and whoever he wanted just to prove that he could.    
He held very high standards for himself because he just wanted to be better, and seeing how this is how he has always thought, people encouraged him to be so. This encouragement and expectations helped him hide away perfectly, when he had started to give up on things or when he wanted to stop, he saw the expectations of others and used them to keep him going despite his own inner protests.

As he moves away from Valenwood to travel, as he travels with his attitude, people hate him quickly. He’s much too arrogant and since they have not known him before or why he is so, he gets into lots of fights and is deemed annoying and an issue. They ignore him or pick fights with him, he’s boastful no matter the outcome, refusing to admit defeat even when occasionally defeated. He continues to travel and he learns to shut up, he sees some bad things and a few times when he has been overpowered stick to his mind. Although boastful and arrogant he is harmless and does not hurt anyone unless they try to hurt him first. This is how he lived in Valenwood like most of his people, passive and generally kind. Seeing the brutality of other people shook him to his core. Although he was ready to do what was necessary to survive, that doesn't mean he liked it that much.    
  
He was inherently more about debilitating others instead of killing, his first really kill took place after he was cornered and had to end it all. He slowly began to abuse substances after that, and took up drinking as well. A few things that helped him hold onto himself was the strict religious code he still decided to live by after leaving Valenwood.  
The killing was in pure self defense and many would have thought nothing of it but Adion took it to heart. His demeanor changed into a more fragile state, he was quiet and more vicious to drive people off. He was still happy with his abilities, very proud of them, but he became more silent, people picked on him less as he slowly turned more grim. He continued to travel where he would now partake in more festive things. As long as he had no hand in making them, he would try drugs and various alcohols, telling himself it was just in the area of festivities. He became more in touch with bad people, bandits and gangs that traded in everything.  As he became more friendly with them he was slowly beginning to turn less and less sensitive to issues. He was okay with shaking people down, he slowly became more okay with watching people get hurt for no reason. Eventually he did join the bandits for no other reason than to join, he really didn’t need to, he chose to, and it changed him a lot. Although his culture was okay with thievery, this was much different than what he could handle. He killed again, this time in cold blood as he became infuriated with someone he was mugging, he showed very little regard towards the person, he does feel bad about it though, he does not know what this person has done, or who they matter to. Adion proceeds to fall into a pit of despair for his own actions. In such a vulnerable state he is taken advantage of by some of the bandits within the group, manipulated in a better sense. Although it seemed to have no effect on him, he becomes more bitter and angry. His sense of humor become twisted, his morals chip away. He becomes more cruel and takes pleasure in doing so, but he continues letting them do what they want as a form of self punishment for the murders. After a long period of running around with bandits he leaves, but not before killing those who have hurt him. He does feel a sense of satisfaction from it

As he is now travelling alone again, he has changed. He is quiet and angry, although he is still very very prideful he has a different hold on it now. People would fight him for his ever so bubbly behavior, he now picks fights for no reason at all. Before he would fight and laugh and maybe if he was lucky, make a friend or two with his good spirit. Now he just fights to fight. 

He travels alone for some time, the travel restoring part of him. Adion’s happy demeanor comes back, but he gains a cruel side. He is happy and a pacifist once more but is no longer afraid to get his hands dirty. He is a bit more sadistic and finds pleasure in receiving and giving pain. Although this is a part of him, he does not let it take over exactly. He merges those sides together, becoming more of a thieving person. He is very giving and generous, but he is snide, rude, and a thief at the same time. If there was a coin purse on the floor he would take it without a second thought, but in the company of others, or if he witnesses the coin purse fall or someone is looking for it, he is more likely to return it than not. He does become greedy though and is not afraid to steal directly from people, his method is main to charm someone to experience, ‘What is truly wild about the wood elves’. He sleeps with them generally and robs them, as Wood elves tend to like sex. Eventually he begins to dabble in daedric manners. He does not set aside he religion, but he does begin to look into the Daedric Princes. Although he never really contacts them, he does follow under Sanguine for a long time. The ideas that Sanguine holds over his cults tuning in properly to Adion for that moment, but in a more vicious way, given.    
Over time he learns to calm down again, forgiving himself and continues to change, although this renewed friendly demeanor is slightly more false than before, he learns to fight less and talk more once again. He becomes a handful of life again, making friends less frequently but making them nonetheless. He is seen less of a troublemaker and more like a fraud in a way. Many people see Adion as the life of the party, while others can see the more cruel side and consider his friendly front to be fake. Adion learns to brush them off instead of fighting them, making jokes again. He once again becomes more of a pacifist. He is no longer afraid of threatening people either however. He pulls off that harmless air but will cut you kind of feeling. 

Adion stops at the Imperial city for a while, uncomfortable with the Altmer that surround him, however heavily enjoying the imperial city arena. He fights for a while, nearly becoming the Grand Champion but scared of the fame. He has always wanted fame but was scared of all the eyes. Since he previously lived in a smaller area and village, the attention was always great but in small pieces, since he had always been travelling attention never stayed on him too long or in such large amounts. He got much to scared to challenge the grand champion and instead left. 

While their he visited the statue of Akatosh and began to look more into the religion of the empire. There he met another Bosmer, who looked a lot more tired, a lot older, and a lot stronger than Adion could properly comprehend. They talked for a while, this bosmer was Aris. Although Aris refused to really talk about himself and instead concentrated on Adion, feeling something special from the younger Bosmer. Adion tells Aris of his adventure and travels over the past 10 years or so, next to nothing in the lifetime of an elf. Aris gives Adion some advice, some cryptic messages. Adion tries to seduce Aris out of habit and good will and Aris gets flustered as he allows himself to get, commenting about Dibella. Adion becomes curious of the religion even more so and goes to the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil. There he becomes accustomed with Dibella, her worship, and her followers. He gains and amulet and a new part of religion, which causes him to have only a small crisis of faith that only opens his heart to more. He heals further from the previous scars that he left on himself and the ones he gained from others. He continues to studies gods. He primarily studies underneath Mara and Dibela, he learns to be more kind and genuine all the while enjoying the small things in life, more primal urges. He continues to travel after a few years of study, he does not preach of the new parts of his religion, he simply accepts the teachings and follows them along with the original green pact. 

At this point in his life he is looking more like the Adion that is drawn. Adion is now 136 years old, his hair is long and braided the way I have drawn him previously. He messes with war paint for once, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of the paint on his skin, not used to the feeling of such a thing since war paint wasn’t something he ever liked to use, he used things like dirt and leaves to blend into the forest before, but seeing as he was planning on going into the snowy plain of skyrim, he changed his approach. He grows used to it however. After travelling around Tamriel for a while, he decides to visit Skyrim officially, he heard about the civil war and maybe he could do something there, something new and interesting in the land of the Nords. Part of him wanted to fight a battle, part of him wanted to loot the destruction, and another part of him wanted to help the needy. His priorities were very split but merged together.


	6. The Incident (Marry me-revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better version of Marry me, in my opinion at least

Thing had gone south much to fast, it was in one instant.

In one moment, Adion had been standing, triumphant, they had had made their way through some Nordic ruins. Surviving wave and wave of draugar, the dense smell of decaying flesh and rotten food wafting and hitting them.    
  


Marcurio covered his face as Adion screamed, the smell of burning flesh was disgusting. A dragon priest launched another ball of flames at Marcurio’s cover. The younger imperial watched as Adion struggled, gasping, he had been hit straight in the back by one of those. It had burned right through his thieves guild leathers and had scorched his back. Marcurio had put out most of the fires as quickly as he could from his hiding spot, watching the skin turn red and blister and accidently burning his hands in the process.   
Marcurio looked around frantically, they couldn't just sit here, the priest would just come and obliterate them if they both sat here.   
  
Adion had dropped his bow at one point, and a few arrows with it, he had to find it.   
  
Marcurio had traveled enough with the Bosmer, he must have picked something up from him right? Gods he hoped so.   
The mage stood and ran, frantically searching the area. He rolled out of the way of another ball of fire, where was this stupid fucking bow.    
Behind more cover, he took a breath, terrified, this needed to end or else Adion will go into shock and he would die. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn't let Adion die.   
  
Marcurio made another run for it, and he spotted the bow teetering on the edge of a pool of water, the arrows hopefully in the pool.   
He lunged for it, fire ferociously screaming and crackling by him, and in response he screamed back. It had scraped his arm and was eating away at his robes, luckily he had grabbed the bow and tumbled into the water, safe for now from the fire at least. The water was freezing and murky, but there were shapes underneath the light, that only appeared brighter as a ball of fire slammed in the freezing cold water, quickly lifting the temperature.   
Maybe he wasn’t as safe as he had hoped.

Marcurio swam, grabbing the arrows before surfacing, he had no time to waste he could see a blurry shape looking into the pool. He surfaced and started moving towards the edge of the pool to heave himself up, he could hear Adion scream in defiance to pull the priest away from the Imperial. Taking the opportunity he jumped up out of the water, the priest's attention now back on the downed wood elf.    
Marcurio stood, gripping the bow with trembling hands, breathing heavily as adrenaline pushed through him to fight. He had to fight.    
  
The mage knocked the bow, electricity flickering out of his fingers as he regained some magika. Adion had sat up on his knees, the priest watching him, distracted, and Marcurio fired.    
Had they not been in danger, Adion would have praised him for an amazing shot for a man that had last held a bow as a child and was petrified in the moment.   
  
The arrow whistled in the air, cutting part the air as electricity coiled around it, magic prepared to strike its target, and it did. The priest was already hurt, and that arrow stuck true, the electricity wrapping itself around the monster. He turned quickly, enough to watch Marcurio knock another arrow and let it soar as strong as the last one. Electricity once again exploded in a wonderful lightshow of blue, the dragon priest screamed in agony, the finale.     
  
Marcurio could not feel any excitement as he tossed aside Adion’s favorite bow (he needed to retrieve it later). He pulled Adion with him towards the treasure room that awaited them. Within the treasure room there were a few potions, and Marcurio has never been more relieved.   
He chugged one, gasping as the pain in his hands slowly eased enough for him to gather himself.   
Marcurio turned to Adion, as pale as possible for his darker skin and eyes glazed. His breathing was labored and stuttered. He rushed over to the wood elf’s side, mind frantic, he had to help him, he couldn't let him die, not like this, not here, not now.

Marcurio downed another potion, not even grimacing at the bitter taste of the mixture. That should jump start his recovery of his magika. He took Adion’s dagger and began to cut away at the remaining armor that encased Adion, and then he began to remove the clothes around the burns. Adion screamed, he has never felt so much pain at once. He has lived 136 years and yet, this was the worst thing imaginable. The leather had heated up enough to burn and stick to his skin, as Marcurio pulled it pulled a layer of skin with it, Adion grimaced and yowled into the cold musty rug beneath him.    
The process was long and painful, but Adion held on steadfast. He had too much to live for to die here, he had to save Tamriel, he had to finish his home, and the one that seemed to ring the most (even though it was rather small in comparison to saving Tamriel) , was that he couldn't leave Marcurio like this.   
  
Once all his leathers were successfully removed, the amulet of Mara hanging heavily on his neck, Marcurio’s hands filled with the warmth of restorations. As the magic slowly stitched up the burn, the burn that would most certainly leave a wound, Adion let out a relieved gasp and sob, Marcurio sniffled a bit in turn. He had been terrified.   
Marcurio worked on Adion’s back, his restoration not as impressive as his destruction skills. They would most certainly need to go to a temple to make sure everything stayed in place and he recovered properly, the both of them really. Marcurio stopped for a moment to breathe, this was exhausting in every sense of the word. He looked at his hands, watching the newer softer flesh slowly show up onto his palms. The skin was darker than his normal flesh, thankfully he had gotten less severe burns than Adion. Adion wiggled a bit, testing the flesh on his back and Marcurio hissed back at him, speaking the first words since the entire delema, “Stop that! Before you reopen anything!”.   
  
Adion felt better already it seemed, his skin still pale but gaining some color as he huffed,”Okay, okay! I didn’t know you cared so much” Adion tried to joke back, but it fell flat.   
  
Marcurio glared at the back of the older man as his hands came back to rest on the damaged skin, the warmth seeping out of him once more to heal, “You’re an idiot, did you want to die?” Marcurio snapped back, anger slowly bubbling to the surface.    
“You can’t do that, you can’t do that to  _ me” _ Marcurio growled out, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. When did he start caring this much for the idiot, it wasn’t right, Adion was an idiot! 

Adion tried to reply, guilt weighing on him as he heard the strain in Marcurio’s throat.    
“Be quiet, you might hurt yourself” Marcurio replied in a murmur before Adion even got a single noise out of his mouth.   
  
The room descended into silence more, Marcurio chugging two more magicka potions to continue his work. The room continued to be nothing but labored breathing and curses underneath both of their breaths.

  
Marcurio’s restoration eventually slowed, he was running low on magicka again and there were no potions left. He sat back, Adion’s back was gruesome from his basic restoration attempt, His warped skin couldn’t be helped at his novice level, but Adion was alive and that’s all that he really cared about. The skin was still pink and soft and probably painful to touch, Adion turned his head to the side as Marcurio sat down to rest.   
  
Adion looked at him, Marcurio’s robes were mangled from fire, they were burned and still a bit wet from the dip he took into the pool of water as well. He had never seen Marc look so exhausted.    
He wanted to say something, anything to ease the tension in the air. Once again Marcurio managed to speak before he could even get a word out, “When you have to go out by yourself and I have to head back to Riften, I’m afraid I won’t get to see you again. How am I supposed to sit still when you do things like this? How can I trust you? You’re such an  _ idiot _ !”    
  
Adion watched Marcurio rub away tears from his face, he felt ashamed. He tried to speak again, his voice scratchy and dry, “I should.. I should probably rob all the stores for health potions huh?”   
Marcurio snorted, he sounded so sad, “If you’re going to be doing things like this then yes, rob every merchant in Tamriel”   
Marcurio reached over and placed his hand on Adion’s face, causing the older man to twitch, eyes wide. Adion let his eyes flutter shut as restoration ran across his face, fixing minor cuts and a burn quickly and pleasantly. The Imperial retracted his hand and sighed, standing up and going by Adion’s side. He wanted to see if there was anything left to do.    
Adion sighed, his stomach in knots.

Eventually Marcurio caved. The wounds were healed over but there was nothing he could do to progress their healing any further. He was exhausted, Adion had stayed silent for the rest of that time. Marcurio laid down next to Adion, they both said nothing. Adion didn’t even know what to say, he just watched Marcurio and how tired he looked, this man had saved his life, he cared about him a lot more than Adion had realized. The amulet around his neck felt so heavy. Marcurio, Adion knew he liked Marcurio but suddenly it was so overwhelming. If he didn’t say anything he swore he would drown in the love filing his chest.   
  
He just watched the mage however, quiet. He had traveled with this man for a year or so, he had gotten a crush on him the first time they spoke together. Adion had always felt something their but he wasn’t quite sure what it was, or if he was being to hopeful.

Adion took a deep breath, as deep as his healing skin could allow him and spoke, “Marcurio?”   
  
Marcurio turned to face him, now laying on his side and watching the Bosmer, a tired look of question upon his face.    
“Marcurio, I-I well, shit um…”    
“...”   
“Thank you for, saving me? I mean, no that’s not what I wanted to say- I wanted to..uh”   
Marcurio snorted, it was rare that Adion ever got flustered. It was adorable, he wanted to see that forever.    
Marcurio watched Adion try and piece together what he wanted to say, watching his face gain color from recovery and the embarrassment of stumbling over words.    
Such a well composed together man suddenly a flustered mess, this man could seduce probably anyone, he had seen him do it. All those feelings of jealousy arose, as he had watched Adion pull people to bed, the anger of watching those people.    
“Adion?”    
The elf stopped his ramblings, watching Marcurio nervously, “ah..yes?”   
Marcurio smiled, that amulet, his face, he was a blind idiot, “Is that an amulet of Mara? Whatever happened to your amulet of Dibella?” 

  
Adion would have jolted up if he could have, instead his ears pulled back as he started to try and explain something again, “Yes! Right my amulet, well you see, I started wearing this because I um, I decided that…” the words got stuck in his throat, looking at Marcurio frantically and thoroughly at a loss.                                                                                                       
Marcurio just smiled

Adion took a breath, “I wore it for you”   
“For me? I can't believe someone like you isn’t spoken for yet”   
Adion laughed, as loud and contagious it can be without being painful. Marcurio grinned, then started laughing, until they both couldn’t stop.   
  
Relief, it was relief. They were both alive

“Ow” Adion mumbled as they both stopped to catch their breath.

Marcurio lifted his head up to look at Adion’s back, a small spot had reopened. Instead of sitting up, Marcurio wiggled closer on his side, lifting up the one arm that wasn’t under his head to stitch the wound back closed.    
Adion sighed, watching Marcurio with bright blue eyes and the man stared back with a smile. 

Marcurio moved his hand away from Adion’s back and onto his face, feeling his short beard.   
Adion nuzzled in his hand as best as he could from how he was laying down, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

  
“I love you” Adion mumbled out into Marcurio’s hand, face warm.   
Marcurio smiled wide, rubbing his thumb across Adion’s cheek gently, “Did it really take you almost dying to tell me that you loved me?”   
Adion opened his eyes and glared at him, there was no real anger anywhere on his blushing face though, “I take it back”   
Marcurio laugh, and Adion smiled.   
Despite the fact that they were both laying down in a cold Nordic Crypt, with Adion in a light and constant amount of pain and in danger of ribbing open a concerning amount of wounds, they were both happy.    
Marcurio kissed his cheek, “We’re going to a temple after we rest I hope you know.”   
Adion gasped,“Marcurio I haven't even purposed to you yet!”   
The young Imperial lifted his hand and gave a gentle slap to Adion’s face, “No you idiot I meant to get healed!”   
Adion chuckled and Marcurio gave him a tiny slap again, “well?”   
“Well what?”   
“Where’s my proposal I was promised?”

  
Adion’s blush renewed itself as he laughed, “Marcurio,will you marry me?”   
“Took you long enough!”   
“I don’t think that’s a proper response, love”   
“Well then, of course I will marry you Adion”   
“I’m glad”   



	7. Realizing the Moment (Revision of Reality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to rewrite a lot

Adion had expected his life to be grand, to be wondrous and filled with exploration. WIth the appreciation of people following him.   
He did get what he wanted, like he tends to, but it had come in a different form. Adion wasn’t quite sure if he deserved this, this grand house that he built, his wonderful family and friends. Adion had no issue murdering people anymore, but he did feel horrible about the abuse he had put people through. When he was younger and travelling with people that he would gladly now kill. 

Had he done enough good to deserve this? Enough to deserve this kind of peace? Maybe he was overreacting, he had saved the world three times. He had saved countless people all the while hurting many more. Marcurio would argue the idea of good depends on where you’re looking from.  
Marcurio.  
Gods there was no way he deserved Marcurio. Somehow that man, and his children, had and do love Adion. 

Adion sighed, leaning over the railing on his porch. He looked over the lake, glistening in the cold morning shine. The Mer huddled a bit tighter in his robe, he was probably just overthinking these things again. Then again he had been a vicious drug addict that mugged at least over a two hundred people. People always deserve a chance to become better, but Adion still felt like he had not done enough.   
Adion takes a deep breath, He is a bad person. Adion knows that he’s a bad person, he murders people after all! Aris would argue that he is good to the Brotherhood, and Marcurio would argue that if people didn’t use the brotherhood, then it wouldn’t exist. Adion is a bad person, he needs to accept that, and maybe that it doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve good things

...Right?

Did he really earn this? Did he really deserve this love? Gods why was he here again?  
Adion runs a hand across his face, feeling his scruff and the coolness of his own fingertips. Adion needed to relax more, everything was over after all, or at least as far as he knew. He had been through so much, more than he ever thought he would go through. So many scars and cuts, its so weird to even just think that he was here now.  
He was pretty sure he should have died by now.   
Somehow he was here though, the divines had seem to deem it fit enough for him to survive everything he had gone through. 

Adion, the now 140 year old wood elf arrived in skyrim at 136 years old. He had killed and murdered and mugged people before. Now he is the savior of Skyrim, of Vvardenfell, and had stopped some vampires from getting rid of the sun. He has been married for 3 years now, his children were quickly taking after him, and Marcurio had let them see every aspect of his life, including the Brotherhood part. Everyone was so happy. People loved him so much.

It was just so odd.

Adion stood up straight and continued to watch the light dance across the lake, the air still cold despite the sun quickly rising. So different from Valenwood, which was humid and packed with trees, wonderful and filled with animals instead of mer and men.

The door behind him clicked and Adion turned to watch his youngest son, Francois, step outside. Francois shields his eyes from the sun and walks towards his adopted father, “Pa, I’m hungry..” the young blonde boy mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  
Adion huffed a smile, he walked towards the small Imperial and scooped him up into his arms.  
Francois was still so tiny, soon he would probably outgrow Adion very quickly but for now he was still his tiny boy.   
“Are you now? Well let’s get back inside and make you some food alright?”   
Francois just nodded and Adion chuckled as he started to walk towards the door and back inside the house. 

He pushed open the door with some struggle, Adion blinked away the light and reaccustomed them to the dark. He found Marcurio standing and getting dressed, his hair still loose and messy. Adion smiled as Marcurio caught his eye, he doubted that he would ever get tired of seeing Marcurio like that. Relaxed, at ease. It was certainly refreshing after all the years of har travel.  
Marcurio gave him a warm smile as he walked over towards his husband and child, “Want me to take him from you love?”   
Adion nodded, smile still soft and warm as he handed off their son, “I was planning on cooking some food for all of us, I might need your help though” 

Marcurio shuffled Francois into a comfortable position, “With the food or the children?”.  
The Bosmer snorted, “both”  
Marcurio just smiled back at Adion and gave him a gentle kiss before responding, “Don’t worry I’ll help you, just let me lay Francois down in his bed so he can sleep a bit more, okay?”  
Marcurio turned to go out and down the stairs with Adion on his tail. Adion couldn’t help but stare though.   
Marcurio used to sit in a tavern in Riften, drinking and waiting for adventure. Snarky and rude but powerful and amazing, or at least that's what Adion always thought. Francois, their son, so kind despite the living conditions he spent in for who knows how long with that abusive old hag. At least she was dead, and Francois was so happy about it, more so knowing it was Adion. Their eldest son, Blaise, they had taken from the stables in Solitude. Neglected and put into labor, it wasn’t fair. 

Maybe Adion wasn’t a good person, but he was better than what they had before, and they were all grateful. He could see it in their faces every time they looked at him, the love was sometimes unbearable. If they loved him though, who was he to deny them?  
His housecarl more than willing to die for him but they became friends after her assignment to protect his house and help care for the children.  
They all cared, for one reason or another, maybe he did deserve it?  
Adion nearly crashed down the stairs and managed to catch himself just before he fell, but he still managed to catch the attention of Marcurio, whom was staring at him with worry, “Adion are you okay? You seem spacey.”   
Adion sniffled a bit, the love was too much sometimes, but it wasn’t bad necessarily, it just suddenly hit him how much people truly cared.   
“I’m fine, love, I was just thinking about how far we’ve come”

Marcurio chuckled as Adion continued his descent down the stairs, “Be careful love, thinking is dangerous for you sometimes”   
Adion laughed in return, slowly pushing open the childrens bedroom door and watching Marcurio place, the now asleep, Francois into bed.  
Adion hugged Marcurio rom the back and Marcurio just sighed happily.  
This was nice, he didn’t need to think about these things. He was happy, they were happy.   
That was enough.   
“I love you”  
“I love you too”


	8. The Idea of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcurio and Adion have a realization about their travelling partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as a joke and now its a thing so fucking kill me  
> its Adion/Marcurio/Aris okay let my babies be happy

Adion was a well known smooth talker. Marcurio has always loved watching him persuade various genders, various races even, into anything Adion needed. Marcurio loved watching his husband get what he wanted, Adion was much too skilled to not be appreciated.

Their little travelling party had taken a rest at Falkreath, going to Adion’s grandeur house that overlooked the lake in the area. Adion had taken it up to introduce the house to his followers, his housecarl all but rolled her eyes as they passed her. Marcurio watched as Adion, in all his flamboyant actions, speak about his house and the hard work he had put into making it magnificent. Aris, Adocus, Cicero, and Lucien watched their Listener with rapt attention, all with various degrees of actual interest. Cicero was wide eyed and bouncy as he always was when it came to Adion, Adocus was simply watching, it was anyone’s guess if he was actually paying attention. Lucien and Aris shared similar faces of interest, whether it was in the house or the fact that it was Adion talking, Marcurio wasn’t too sure. After all, Adion was the listener, it would be kind of rude if they did not pay attention to what he was saying, although Adocus was a special case.

Marcurio looked over to watch Aris more directly, he was the most interesting of the bunch if he had an opinion of any of them. Aris, Hero of Kvatch, Daedric Prince, an old silencer that went rogue, the old Thieves Guild leader, Aris was a very impressive man. 200 year old vampire that was stopped in time. He gave off such strong, intimidating air, despite his stature of 5 foot exactly.   
The man was very alluring as well, he could see why Lucien had and still has such interest in the older man, or maybe it was the other way for them, Marcurio wasn’t too sure.  
The young Imperial looked back to his husband, Adion was silent as Cicero had began babbling about, unhinged as always. His husband turned back and looked at him, Adion’s signature grin filled with teeth meeting him and Marcurio smiled back. The wood elf turned his attention once more to his followers and announced that some dinner was inorder before he introduced the beds. Adion motioned and led them back to the kitchen to get ready.   
They moved to settle into the kitchen, Adocus was their designated cook and quickly overtook the idea of food. The assassin murmured a few words to Cicero as he gathered ingredients to make food they all could eat. Cicero nodded, striding over to the where they were getting ready to sit and announced that Adocus was making a stew, perhaps the easier food to make due to Adion’s inability and unwillingness to eat plants. 

Adion hummed, he gave Marcurio a quick kiss before walking over to his keeper, “Thank you Cicero,” he gave Cicero a kiss on the forehead. Marcurio watched as the little Imperial giggled, a blush forming on Cicero’s cheeks. Marcurio couldn't help but feel a pull of endearment on his heart, the jester was adorable, maybe they could test the waters with him later? The was quite the bit of a stretch however, after all Cicero and Adocus had a way of going about things. They also did not seem much too fond of Adion’s… specialties. Despite that, he just enjoyed having Cicero around more than anything, he gave a special type of life to the group.

Marcurio shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself. He followed the two into the kitchen finally after just standing and observing, Adocus lifted his head from the fire and watched Marcurio enter with mild interest. The younger imperial was much too observant, luckily he kept to his own business. Especially since he seem to be able to see right through him, perhaps everyone.  
Aris and Lucien were talking about some gruesome things as they tended to do, Cicero had trotted over to Adocus and received another kiss, this time on the cheek from the taller man. 

Adion and Marcurio sat down across from Lucien and Aris, Marcurio vaguely listened to their conversation, Adion speaking about a funny contract he had gotten. Lucien hummed, Aris snorted, his lips pulling back into a smile. The food was served, they ate, And Adocus grabbed Cicero shorty after to retire to bed, Adocus had a very strict way to keep Cicero in line, which was helpful. Cicero didn’t take too good care of himself, Adocus seemed to have a very soft spot for the smaller imperial. Marcurio overheard the murderer bargaining for Cicero’s compliance, he found that very amusing and smiled to himself. Lucien eventually left to the void until he would be called again as he tends to do, not needing to sleep can get rather boring at times.

Marcurio watched Adion and Aris, proposing a drink. Adion looked for at Marcurio, beaming with happiness like it lived inside of him. When they first met he thought Adion was too excitable and stupid, but here they were a few years later. They both turned to look at Aris, who was smiling into his cup of wine. Marcurio liked seeing Aris happy, and so did Adion from the little sigh that escaped his nostrils gave any indication. Aris had been through too much, and that feeling of protection felt all too familiar, that feeling of wanting him to be happy. Marcurio gave a quick kiss to Adion as he declined the drink, he needed some time to think about this. 

Adion was open with whom and what he loved, he was a follower of Dibella and indulged in life as he saw fit, they’ve laid with other people before, but this was different, this was love, the same he had for Adion. Marcurio stood from the table, wishing both of them a good night with a smile, real and lovely.  
Marcurio went to his bed upstairs, deep in thought, his heart warm and confused.

Adion glanced over at Aris, he lifted up his flagon of mead (The one thing he was willing to ingest that included plant based materials) and gave cheers, Aris followed quickly behind him. They talked, and as they got progressively more drunk, they laughed and laughed, about how they met, of how surprising it was to find out Aris was Sheogorath, of the lives they lived, their contracts and friends and embarrassing moments. Eventually they both calmed down. Adion thought it was nice watching Aris open up, he was always so serious, or deep in thought. They had both lived through too much but there were some things he could never imagine, things that Aris had gone through. Adion shook his head a little bit, listening to Aris’ story.   
“You did not hide in a barrel for your first contract!” Adion giggled out, watching Aris smille, trying and failing to contain his laughter with tears in his eyes.  
“I did! I sat in there for hours, waiting for them to lift me onto the ship!”

Adion laughed, taking a sip of his mead, “did it work though?” he questioned, glancing over as he took a deeper drink from the bottle, flagon abandoned in favor for a direct drink.

Aris nodded happily, “it did! However… I was caught after it was done and I had to swim to shore” the elder Bosmer shook his head at the memory, “ once I got back to Cheydinhal Vicente asked me what took me so long, I told him my tale and he said, ‘well.. Lucien did say you were.. Special”

Adion snorted, and then laughed, Aris rolled his eyes, “ yeah yeah, laugh it up” There was a smile in his voice, a gentle feeling in his chest.

As Adion looked back, he caught Aris giggling, face bright and grinning, looking at Adion through his eyelashes. Something tugged inside of his heart, something pleasant and familiar and yet new.  
Adion need to talk to Marcurio about this, but that was for a later time, right now he just wanted to enjoy this feeling.

They sat in a comfortable silence, passing a bottle between them both ever so slowly.   
Adion watched Aris, the man was the average height for a bosmer, Adion had 3 inches on him. He had a thick figure, his skin soft and plush with small layers of fat that were on top of hard muscles. Aris’ fangs peeked out as he placed the bottle down with a sigh, the laughter now past them.

Adion continued to observe, his blue eyes following the lines of Aris’ face, taking in his strong and square jaw, the high cheek bones and hollowness of his cheeks from his vampirism. Aris noticed that he was being watched instantly and looked at Adion, a flush forming on his cheeks as best as they could. They locked eyes and Adion smiled, a smile filled with love and happiness. Despite all Aris’ nervousness, he smiled back, just as grand.

Adion stood slowly, collecting their mess to get rid of it later on, “tonight has been fun Aris, I like talking to you like this” Aris agreed with a hum, his grin diminishing into a tinier and content smile.

There was a pause in the air, it wasn’t uncomfortable but it felt like a tightrope. Adion watched Aris and Aris watched him, before the older Bosmer turned away and murmured a good night, obviously just as flustered as Adion felt.   
Adion bade him goodnight as Aris fleeded the scene and Adion stood there, watching where Aris once was and sighed. This was an issue.

Adion walked upstairs quietly, he heard the soft click of a door as Aris entered the guest bedroom where the rest of the Brotherhood members resided. Adion slipped off his shirt as he neared his bedroom with Marcurio and was surprised to see Marcurio sitting up in bed.   
“Marc? I thought you had gone to bed? Is everything alright love?”  
Marcurio seemed just as surprised to see Adion, for some reason despite fully knowing where Adion was. “Ah…” the Imperial was at a loss for words for a second as Adion finished taking off his shirt, “I was just...thinking about something darling”   
Adion cocked an eyebrow at Marcurio as he made himself comfortable next to his husband on their bed, “Care to elaborate on that?”  
Marcurio flushed very visibly, he looked ashamed and embarrassed at the same time, “I need to talk to you about, well about Aris”

Adion watched Marcurio’s face, he had been married to this man for about 3 years and he could pick him apart very easily. Adion acted the fool many times but he was far from idiotic. Marcurio struggled to form words under Adion’s watchful gaze, “I-I think, I think that I-” Adion interjected, hardly containing the glee in his voice that kept him from shouting, “you like Aris too?”   
“What? Yes, wait what?”  
“You like him too!”  
Marcurio sat, face filled with bewilderment before splitting open into a grin, “yes I like Aris too”  
Adion pulled Marcurio into his arms, laughing and plastering small kisses along his face, “Oh thank the Divines, I was so afraid of what might become of this!”   
Marcurio laughed along with him, squirming a bit as Adion’s beard tickled his skin, “Adion love, you have nothing to worry about”

Marcurio reached up to place his hands on Adion’s face, holding it within his palms and placing a proper kiss on his husbands lips. Adion hummed in appreciation, arms loosely around Marcurio’s midriff. Marcurio rubbed small circles on Adion’s cheeks with his thumbs before dragging them down to curl his arms around the Bosmer’s neck. They both parted slowly after a few languid moments, pressing their foreheads together with soft sighs. Marcurio opened his eyes, meeting Adion’s crystal blue gaze and kissed him again softly and quickly.   
“So, Adion, what now?”  
Adion grinned, slipping his hands quickly underneath Marcurio’s shirt making the man gasp and swat at the intrusion, “No you idiot I meant about Aris!”  
He laughed and Marcurio laughed along, happy, they love being happy.

“Well,” Adion began, placing another kiss on Marcurio’s face, “I’m not actually sure, I think he likes me, I know he finds us both attractive. I wasn’t quite good at charming you was I?”  
Marcurio shivers, remembering the only reason they got engaged was a very serious near death experience Adion had, “ we are not nearly killing ourselves to start dating this man”  
Adion nodded somberly in return. 

“What do we want from this, my love?”  
Adion made a questioning noise as he thought, “Well, in all seriousness, I want to see him happy”  
The Dragonborn pulled back to catch Marcurio’s eyes, “You should have seen him Marc! He was wondrous! When he smiles it feels amazing, it looks like he has the sun behind his skin and its just waiting to appear once more!”  
Marcurio nodded, his smile back once again, “I know, I’ve seen! It reminds me so much of you, more rare yes, but ever so beautiful”   
Adion blushed, hiding his face in Marcurio’s neck, no matter how long Adion was around Marcurio, he could never hide the warmth his words provided him.  
They began rattling off things, about Aris, about what they wanted.   
They wanted Aris to be happy, to be able to get up and not worry about what people have done, what will come. They want to give him another chance to be happy and smile, to show the glow the tragedies of life have tried to dim. They both wanted to help him through the pain that resides within the Hero.   
Adion wanted to hold and kiss every inch of his scarred body, Marcurio wanted to praise him and hold him.   
By the end of their conversation they were both set on the idea of dating Aris, they both wanted him, they both love him so much.   
Adion had so much love to give, Marcurio had acquired it and slowly spread his horizons, and thanks to that Aris was here. They just needed to go about it gently and slowly to not hurt him more than everything has already been done.  
They needed to figure out what to tell their children what to tell them, they were getting to be big and had the right to get explanations. Marcurio mentioned sleepily that they would need a bigger bed most likely and Adion huffed back a laugh.  
The candlelight dimmed and they both slept, comfort coursing through them both.


End file.
